lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Chabi)
for both the adjective and the noun. Simon * Agamemnon - same? * Hector - same? Chabi (talk) 16:58, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ** Yes to both. Simon **si. jorj * How do you say "romanisation" in lfn? Chabi (talk) 16:34, August 7, 2015 (UTC) ** Romani. Simon * Cantabrian Mountains: Montes Cantabrian? Montes Cantabra? ** Los es situada en Espania; la nom espaniol es "Cantábrica"; la nom es simil en otra linguas romanica; donce me sujesta "Montes Cantabrica" en elefen. Simon **me acorda. jorj Template Which template do you prefer for countries, the one in Espania or the one in SUA (I can add more information in the one in Spain if necessary). Chabi (talk) 09:46, August 13, 2015 (UTC) *Me prefere la aspeta jeneral de la model en Espania, ma la imajes a la comensa pare mal sentrida. Simon *En relata con tal modeles, me no comprende perce Uicipedia no usa los ance per la notas sur pronunsia, etimolojia, varias de spele, etc cual on trova cuasi sempre en la frase prima de articles de Uicipedia. La frase prima debe introdui tan clar como posible la tema de la article, ma esta es apena posible cuando la frase es plen de informas minor entre brasetas. En me opina, tal informas ta apare plu bon en un caxa separada a lado. Tu ave un opina sur esta? Simon **me acorda. cual tu pensa, chabi? jorj *** I don't understand quite well what do you exactly mean. ARe you referring to a template like to orange one here? Chabi (talk) 15:49, August 14, 2015 (UTC) *** I'm talking about the fact that the first sentence of a lot of Wikipedia articles has many minor technical details in brackets before you even get to the word "is" or "was". An example is the article on Zamenhof, which starts "Ludwik Lejzer Zamenhof (Polish: Ludwik Łazarz Zamenhof, 15 December 3 December 1859 – 14 April 1 April 1917),2 usually credited as L. L. Zamenhof, was …". Surely it would be much clearer to say "Ludwik Lejzer Zamenhof was …" and put the technical details of his name and dates elsewhere – either in the infobox or later in the introductory section. Indeed, the dates are in the infobox anyway. Another typical example is the article on the Canary Islands. I know dictionaries often front-load their articles with this type of information, but Wikipedia is not a dictionary. Simon * I've solved the problem with the coat of arms in the tempalte for countries. Chabi (talk) 16:06, August 14, 2015 (UTC) ** Eselente. Simon vocabulo * Comunia Valensian = Valencian Community **si: valensia + -n. ma on pote dise simple "valensia" per la comunia o pais. *** Valensia es le nom de la site. Comunia Valensian ta es le nom de la comunia autonom. Chabi (talk) 13:21, August 14, 2015 (UTC) * Isolas Canarian = Canary Islands ** Estas es ja "Isolas Canario" en la disionario. Simon **posible lo debe es "Isolas Canaria". jorj **La nom de la avia veni de la nom de la isolas. Cisa esta es un razona per dona la mesma spele a ambos. Ma me no es serta. Simon **For the etymology, please see this. Chabi (talk) 13:26, August 14, 2015 (UTC) **The etymology you link to ends with the same remark I made above: the bird is named after the islands. My point was that if we change the name of the islands to "Isolas Canaria", we should perhaps also change the name of the bird to "canaria". Simon **me opine ce los debe resta "isolas canaria" per la isola e "canario" per la avia. jorj * La Rioja = Same **posible "Rioja" sufisi. jorj * Estremadura = Extremadura Chabi (talk) 08:31, August 12, 2015 (UTC) **si. jorj * I've seen that there is an article called "Pirineos", howeve, the dictionary states that the correct translation is "Montes Pirineo". Which one is correct? ** The dictionary is correct, and the article should be retitled. However, "Pirineos" is not actually wrong – "pirineo" is an adjective, and (like any other adjective in Elefen) can be used as a noun and then pluralised. So "la Pirineos = la Montes Pirineo" is like "la jovenes = la persones joven", a convenient shorthand. But the article should have the full name. Simon **si. jorj * How do we translate "Cantabrian Sea"? "Mar Cantabrian"? Chabi (talk) 17:17, August 12, 2015 (UTC) ** It's adjacent to France and Spain, where it's called Mer Cantabrique and Mar Cantábrico, so I suggest "Mar Cantabrica". Jorj has the final say, which is why I have this "vocabulo" section here on my suggestions page. Feel free to use your own suggestions page for your own suggestions :) Simon **me sujeste ce "Mar de Cantabria" o "Mar Cantabrian" segue la model de multe otra mares. jorj **Oce. De acel du, me prefere "Mar Cantabrian", seguente la model de estas nom en otra linguas. Simon **bon. jorj *** So I presume that "Cantabrian Mountains" would be "Montes Cantabrian"? Chabi (talk) 13:24, August 14, 2015 (UTC) *** Yes. Simon * Tyrian = tirios, tirianes? (Inhabitants of ancient Tyre) Chabi (talk) 17:53, August 14, 2015 (UTC) ** Mmm, difisil. La forma "Tir" es elinica (Τύρος); ma la site es aora en Lubnan, donce en elefen nos debe usa la forma arabi: "Sur". La ajetivo no pote es "suri", car esta sinifia ja "Syrian". Cisa nos pote usa "Tiro" per la site antica, e "tiran" per la ajetivo (ma esta es disturbante simil a "tirano"). La linguas romanica pare dise "tirian" per la ajetivo. Cisa la plu bon, nos evita la problem par dise "persones de Tir" (o "de Sur"): no cada site nesesa un ajetivo. Ultima, me va lasa la deside a Jorj! Simon **me opine ce nos debe usa "sur". "de sur" es bon en loca de un ajetivo, ma on pote usa "suran" ance. "-an" es cuasi sempre oce per la forma ajetivo de un loca e per la nom de un abitante. Transcrive *de la nomes en engles (cual reteni, cuasi sempre, un transcrive coreta de elinica): **th > t **ph > f **ch > c **ai > e **oi > e **ei > i **ou > u **-os, -us > -o **en alga casos, -es > -e **simpli leteras duple (un sujeste cual contradise la regulas de transcrive de nomes elinica, ma me opine ce esta ta es plu bon) Per nomes de statos, provinses, comunias, sites, vilas, etc, usa la nom como usada par la abitores, sin cambia. Sola alga teritorios ave nomes trascriveda per lfn - pe si lo es un area con un istoria o cultur autonom de la nasion en cual on trova lo aora (pe catalunia, bres, cimri...). a veses, lo va es difisil per judi si un area debe es videda en esta modo. en esta casos, demanda a me. jorj *Me no comprende bon la intende de la lista a supra. Tu refere a cual nomes en engles? Me acorda ce nos debe simpli leteras duple en nomes elinica – ma si esta va deveni la regula, lo va es la regula, e no pote contradise lo! Simon **la lista refere a la nomes de la dios (e otras) de Elas antica. un bon lista de los es a https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Greek_mythological_figures. ***En esta caso, tu parla mera sur la regulas per transcrive nomes elinica antica, cual es ja presentada en esta vici. Esce la sujesta ce Φ deveni P ia es un era de tape, e tu ia intende ce lo deveni F (como scriveda en la regulas esistente)? Serta Φ ia es pronunsiada pʰ en elinica orijinal, ma lo ia deveni f an en la periodo clasica, e lo ta pare bizara si nos ta transcrive Ἥφαιστος como "Hepesto" e no "Hefesto". Simon ***esce tu "trae a me gama"? serta, me ia intende "f". :o) jorj ***Fu! "P" ta es un reformi tro grande :) Simon **si tu acorda con la simpli de leteras duple, alora lo es la regula. ***Bon – me vide ce lo es aora ja cambida :) Simon * Ok. Regarding the case of the city of Philadelphia. How would it be? Following the rules above, it should be "Piladelpia". I would rather write "Filadelfia". Chabi (talk) 16:40, August 15, 2015 (UTC) **no: la site es en la SUA, en cual los scrive lo "Philadelphia", e acel es la nom ce nos usa en lfn - esata como lo es speleda en engles. on pote ajunta, en brasetas, "filadelfia", como un gida a pronunsia. jorj Template I've created a new template for politicians. You can see it being used in Adolf Hitler. Chabi (talk) 08:08, August 16, 2015 (UTC) *Thanks. I've corrected "presedente" to "presedor". "-nte" normally denotes a thing, and "-or" is used to denote a person. And "death" is "mori" ("deveni mor"). Simon *nice job on the templates! jorj Vocabulary * Kievan Rus' ** "Rus'" has come up before. I thought it was in the dictionary, but it isn't. I think we decided it would be "rus" in Elefen, but it would denote a people, not a place. "Kievan Rus'" is a place, but we obviously can't say "Rusia de Ciev". "Cievan" is a possible adjective in Elefen, but that doesn't help much. Simon **me opina ce "rusia de ciiv" es esata la tradui nesesada! tota de ucraina, rusia, e bielarus ave se orijin en esta rusia (rena de la rus de la site ciiv) jorj * Volga Bulgaria ** Balgaria de Volga. Simon **posible "balgaria a la volga"? jorj * Tsardom ** tsaria. Simon * Mediterranean Studies - Mediteraneanolojia **mediteraneolojia. jorj Cual es coreta? * Istoria de la Statos Unida de America‎ o Istoria de Statos Unida de America‎? ** Me pensa ce on debe usa "la" ante "Statos Unida", an si on no fa esta en alga locas en la vici (per esemplo, la frase prima de "Statos Unida de America" mesma!). * Eda medieval o eda media? Chabi (talk) 09:52, January 6, 2016 (UTC) ** Eda medieval. "Eda media" es un parte de la vive de un person. Simon Why do you write Arcimedes with S at the end but Xenofane‎, Socrate‎ and Aristotele without it? Chabi (talk) 11:26, January 8, 2016 (UTC) *"Arcimedes" es un era. Seguente la regulas, lo debe es "Arcimede". Simon On dice "capital" o "site capital"? Chabi (talk) 13:08, January 9, 2016 (UTC) *Ambos es bon. "Capital" es fundal un ajetivo, e "la capital" es un corti de "la cosa capital" cual on comprende evidente como "la site capital". Simon How can we translate "claimant" (to the throne)? --Chabi (talk) 16:44, January 17, 2016 (UTC) *Me sujesta "reclamor". Simon Tetrarchy? - governa de cuatro/tetrarcia? Chabi (talk) 10:43, January 21, 2016 (UTC) * On pote dise "governa par cuatro", ma me pensa ce nos debe ajunta "tetrarca" e "tetrarcia" como parolas tecnical (seguente la model de "monarca", "oligarca", etc). Simon **me ia ajunta "tetrarcia" e "tetrarca". jorj * Roman province administration ** "Governa de provinses roman", o "Governa provinsal roman". Simon * Jugurthine War ** "Gera de Jugurta", o (si nose usa la nom orijinal berber de Jugurta) "Gera de Iugerten". La forma Jugurta es multe plu reconosable, ma usual nos respeta la nomes orijinal de persones. Jorj? Simon **lo es difisil. me sujeste usa "jugurta" de la latina, car nos no conose como la berberes antica ia pronunsia la nom. jorj * Cimbrian War ** "Gera de la Cimbros"? Me no es serta sur la forma la plu bon per nomi esta popla. "Cimbri" es un nom plural en latina, e la singular ta dona "cimbro" en elefen. Ma esta ia es un popla germanica, donce cisa la regulas latina no pertine. Denova… Jorj? Simon **me acorda con simon: "cimbro" es la singular. se nom orijinal ia es probable "himera" o simil, ma nos no pote sabe ancora. jorj * How do you say "Romans"? Romanes or Romanos? Chabi (talk) 10:34, January 29, 2016 (UTC) ** "Romanes" (with a small "r" except at the start of a sentence or title). The adjective/noun is "roman" (in the dictionary), so the plural adds "-es" in the regular way. "Romano(s)" isn't a word. Simon * Senatorial province ** "Provinse senatoral", o "provinse de senator". Simon * Client state ** "Stato cliente". Me opina ce "cliente" debe es fundal un ajetivo, no un nom. Simon **ma cual es la sinifia de "cliente" si lo es un ajetivo? "stato cliente" es no diferente ca "membro stato", no? jorj **Me no pote desacorda. Me tende reconose tro forte la etimolojia partisipial de "cliente". Simon * Freedmen ** "Sclavos pasada" o "sclavos librida". On ta pote dise bela "desclavidas" (des- sclav -i -da -s), ma esta ta es confusable con "des- clav -i -da -s" = "things unlocked"). Simon **vera, me gusta "desclavidas" con se du sinifias. desclavidas es desclavida. jorj **Bon punto :) Simon Statos de Barat * Manipur = Mesma en elefen. * Mizoram = Mizoram * Meghalaya = Megalaia * Kerala = Cerala * Punjab = Pandjab (en la article re Barat apare "pandjabi") * Gujarat = Gudjarat (en la articulo re Barat apare "gudjarati") * Karnataka = Carnataca * Assam = Asam (en la articulo re Barat apare "asames") * Sikkim = Sicim Chabi (talk) 11:30, February 8, 2016 (UTC) **Chabi, me nesesa pensa plu sur esta nomes. La regulas tradisional dise ce nos debe usa la nomes par usa la transcrive de devanagari, ma a min alga de estas es plu simil a nasiones o renas antica ca simple provinsias. Tu pote usa cual tu gusta per aora. jorj Romanity I've translated "romanity" as "romanablia" (first I though about "romania" but it is already used as the country). Is is ok or do you think it would be better to used another term? --Chabi (talk) 22:22, March 5, 2016 (UTC) *me sujeste "romanisme". jorj Decandet movement I've translated "decadentismo" (decadent movement) as "dejenerisme" because "decay" appears as "dejenera" in the dictionary. What do you think? Chabi (talk) 18:18, March 10, 2016 (UTC) *I think it's a very specific concept whose name is international, so I'd use "decadentisme" instead. Simon *ma posible "autoregala" per la sinifia individua? me sujeste ance "dejenera moral" e "dejenera cultural" (o "declina cultural") per la sinifia plu sosial. jorj Genoa How can we translate "Genoa" and "Genoese"? * Genoa e genoes (from English) * Genova, genovese (from Italian) * Zena, zeneize (from Genoese) Chabi (talk) 09:34, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Un bon demanda. Engles no conveni, serta. Nos debe eleje entre italian e la dialeto local. Nos regulas dise "reteni la nom ofisial o local usada". En esta caso, la forma dialetal es apena reconosable, ma la forma italian es multe internasional, donce me recomenda "Genova" e "genoves". Simon **me acorda: genova, genoves. jorj Tradui Como on pote traduir esta parolas? * Phanariotes - Fanariotes? **Probable "fanariotas" (usante la mesma forma de la sufisa cual on vide en "eucariota"). Simon **si. me pensa ce lo es un parola tecnical istorial cual no nesesa es traduida. jorj * Chanson de geste - Canta epica? **Si. Natural, si tu scrive un article sur esta jenero de leteratur franses, tu pote ance refer direta a "chanson de geste". Simon **bon. jorj * Jongleur/minstrel - Juglar **Me sujesta "menestrel", seguente franses e portuges e multe linguas nonromanica. Simon **o menestral? o on pote dise "cantor vagante". jorj **me intende "menestrel". jorj ***Acel es lo cual me ia sujesta, ma car tu ia dise "o …?", me ia suposa ce tu ofre un sujesta diferente. Simon **"Menestral" conforma bon a elefen, ma no otra lingua pare ave -al en esta parola. Simon * Troubadour - trubadur/trobador/trobadur? **"Trobador" pare la plu bon. Lo es la forma catalan, e la fini "-or" es conveninte, an si "trobad-" ave no sinifia en elefen. Tre de nos sinco linguas de fonte ave "trov-" en esta parola, ma me opina ce esta ta es confusante par causa de la esiste de la verbo "trova". Simon **trobador, en me opina. ma on pote ance dise "poesior de epicas" o simil. jorj ***(me ia ajunta me comentas a la mesma momento como simon) jorj Castile In the article about Spain, we have translated Castile in "Castile and León" and "Castile-La Mancha" as "Castilia". However, as "castel" in Lingua Franca Nova is "castel" and the etymology of Castile comes from "castle" (land of castles), wouldn't be better to translate it as "Castelia"? Chabi (talk) 22:15, March 27, 2016 (UTC) *Me ia vide tu demanda, ma me no ave un bon responde. La forma galego de la nom prima es "Castela e León". Cisa ambos debe usa la spele espaniol: "Castilla". Simon * Castela seems right as it is from "castel" and respects the etymology even if Castilia* is nearer phonologically to the original. In the case of the language, if we choose the first it would be "castelan" and, if the second, "castilian" Chabi (talk) 11:36, March 29, 2016 (UTC) *Me lasa la deside a Jorj :) Simon **la lia entre "castilia" e "castel" es un cosa minima. "castilia" es la forma plu bon. la orijines de un nom de un loca no pote determina la nom en lfn, o nos ta debe dise "parario-de-amstel" per "amsterdam", "paises basa" per "nederland", "pais de la popla" per "deutxland", etc. jorj Rejiones de Italia What do you think about these translations, I don't know how to translate the ones with question marks. * Abruzzo - ??? ** Abruzo? (me sabe ce la pronunsia es "abrutso", ma me no gusta "ts") jorj * Basilicata - Basilicata * Calabria - Calabria * Campania - Campania * Emilia-Romagna - Emilia-Romania * Friuli-Venezia Giulia - Friuli-Venezia Julia * Lazio - Lazio * Liguria - Liguria * Lombardia - Lombardia * Marche - ??? **Marce. jorj * Molise - Molise * Piemonte - Piemonte * Puglia - Pulia * Sardegna - Sardinia * Sicilia - Sisilia * Toscana - Toscana * Trentino-Alto Adige * Umbria - Umbria * Valle d'Aosta - Vale de Aosta * Veneto - Veneto Chabi (talk) 20:22, March 30, 2016 (UTC) **Nota ce la plu de estas no nesesa es incluida en la disionario! E alga es ia en la disionario. jorj * chronicler - **"Naror", "racontor", "reportor" cisa segueda par "de istoria". Simon * codex - **"Manoscrito". Simon * held elections - ** "Hold" en esta sinifia ("cause to happen") es simple "fa". La disionario dise ce "an election" es "un eleje" o "un vota", ma "un vota" es ance "a vote" de cada person individua. Cisa "eleje par vota" conveni. Si tal, "held elections" es "ia fa elejes par vota". Simon * Nasrid (Spanish: nazarí or nasrí) **per dinastias, on no nesesa la -id en lfn: "dinastia de Nasre" es sufisinte. la -e es sola per fasili la pronunsia. si un otra modo de fasili la pronunsia es plu bon, usa lo en loca de -e. jorj ** How about "Nasrid Kingdom of Granada"? Chabi (talk) 11:51, March 31, 2016 (UTC) * Occitania - Ositania **si. jorj Me ia crea un model nova, vos pote vide lo asi Chabi (talk) 11:11, March 31, 2016 (UTC) *bela! jorj *Si, multe bela, ma tu ia oblida tradui la nomes de la parametres ("nashinaliti", etc) en la ‹pre›-esemplo asi. Simon Choose Hi! Sorry to bother with this technical question but I would like to ask you which template do you prefer, the one in here or the one here? Chabi (talk) 15:44, April 1, 2016 (UTC) *Personally I prefer the Martin Luther one. It seems to blend in better, and doesn't have the unnecessary (in my opinion) shadow effect. But bear in mind that I'm using the old Monobook skin, as I find Wikia's default appearance horrible and hard to use. Other people may have different views! Simon *I also prefer the Martin Luther template. I like simplicity. It suits my personality. :o) jorj Words * Industrialisation **"industri". La verbo es ja en la disionario – me va ajunta la nom. Simon * Colonialism **"colonialisme", probable. La sola otra posible es "colonisme", seguente "coloniste". Simon ** So, which one do we choose? **colonialisme. lo descrive la crede en la developa de colonias, e no la coloni par colonistes. jorj alo, chabi! me nota ce tu ia ajunta la traduis de "afganistan" en multe linguas. me pensa ce esta no es nesesada. ance per otra nasiones. me va ajunta imajes (mapas) de tota nasiones en la futur prosima. jorj * Ok. Me va lasa ajunta traduis de paises. Lo es plu bon ajunta imajes. Chabi (talk) 20:49, April 2, 2016 (UTC) *pardona, chabi. me ia cambia me opina sur traduis de la nomes de nasiones. si tu vole ajunta cualce de los, per favore, continua. pardona! jorj * Ryukyu - Riuciu? (Ruuchuu in Okinawan, a Northern Ryukyuan language) **nos usa tipal la transcrive de japanes la plu asetada, e no segue la pronunsia. * Cheondoism - Cheondoisme **si. jorj * anchorage - ancoraje? (Spanish: fonderadero; Portuguese: ancoradouro, ancoragem, fundeadouro; Italian: ancoraggio; French: ancrage; Catalan: ancoratge) ** Ancoreria? Simon **ancoreria pare bon. jorj * The Life and Opinions of Tristram Shandy, Gentleman **la vive e opinas de Tristam Shandy, senior. jorj Chabi (talk) 22:24, April 3, 2016 (UTC) I've seen several words translated in a way I don't feel they follow elefen rules: * Lilingwe - why not Lilongue? * Kigali - why not Cigali? * Mogadishu - Why not Mogadixu? * Kampala - Why not Campala? * Lusaka - Why not Lusaca? * Yaounde - Why not Yaunde? (It is pronounced like that). * Kinshasa - Why not Cinxasa? Chabi (talk) 11:10, April 4, 2016 (UTC) *jeneral, nos no transcrive nomes e sites e vilas (e otra nomes jeografial interna a un nasion) si los es scriveda en leteras latina (e en cirilica). jorj *A me opina Elefen como un lingua aidante debe ave se propre formas transcriveda per nomes de sites e vilas etc, car lo es mera lojical. Si algun vole, el pote sempre dona la nom propre nasional entre brasetas. Andrey **nos ia discute esta multe anios en la pasada e ia ariva a esta modo de divide nomes propre entre los cual es internasional e los cual es su la nivel de la nasional. ma tu sujestes es bonveni e nos pote reconsidera la idea. vera, me intende orijinal ia es la transcrive de tota nomes, an nomes personal, a la modo elefen. vide http://lfn.wikia.com/wiki/Transcrive_de_parolas_internasional jorj ***nota ce transcrive par pronunsia deveni rapida multe difisil. la demanda es comun: como esata nos debe transcrive? cual pronunsia nos debe usa? como nos trata transcrives cual deveni nonreconosable? ... pe: ****xines no es vera pronunsiada esata como indicada par pinjin - esce nos usa "e" e "o" direta, o usa la pronunsia esata, cual difere par contesto? e cual dialeto nos debe usa? **** alga nasiones ave multe linguas cual difere en la pronunsia - espaniol o catalan, per esemplo, o esce columbus es italian o espaniol o portuges o, an plu esata, genoese? ****engles ave speles cual no segue la forma "continental" e donce deveni multe nonreconosable cuando transcriveda ****la "dialetos" de alga linguas es plu esata linguas diferente - arabi, per esemplo. esce nos usa arabi clasica como un compremete? lo ave sola tre vocales (i, a, u), ma la dialetos variosa de oji ave "e" e "o"! ****etc. jorj *(fundal, on debe transcrive tota nomes individua, e sola un person debe fa la transcrives per es coerente, e otras debe aseta los... como me ia fa a la comensa de elefen! ... e no joia. jorj) Parolas * Eugenics? - Eujenia? ** O "eujenetica"? Simon **si. ma la "filosofia" ta es "eujeneticisme", no? jorj **Si. Me ia ajunta ance lo. Simon * Pan-Germanism ** "pangermanisme". Simon * Jewry ** "iudis". Simon **si. jorj * At the expense ** "a la custa de". Simon **si. jorj * intellectualism ** "inteletalisme". Simon **si. jorj * Phrygian - frijio? ** "Frigia" es en la disionario, e me sujesta ce la ajetivo es "frigian". Simon * Augury - augurio? ** Me sujesta "augur" per nomi la prete, e "auguria" per nomi se rol ("augury"). Multe linguas ave la parola "auspisio", ma "auguria" pare sufisi. Simon * Penates - Penates? (Roman household gods, I would leave it as a proper noun). ** Si, lo es un nom propre. Simon * Orphic Hymns - Imnos orfic/orfean? ** Me sujesta "imnos orfiste" (orfisme = orphism). Simon * Doric - dorian? ** "Dorica", probable. Simon * Dolopian - dolopian? ** Si. Simon * lay the fleet? (I don't know how to translate this from English) - pone la flotila? ** La sinifia es difisil per comprende estra contesto. Me ia xerca "lay the fleet" con Google, e ia trova "here lay the fleet, there rainy Hyades" en un tradui de la Eneida. Lo sinifia "here was where the fleet was located", e me ta tradui lo a elefen como "asi on ia ave la flotila" o "asi la flotila ia es posada". Simon * flagellation ** flajeli Simon **bon jorj * Harvard University Press ** Lo es un nom propre, e donce es noncambiada. Tradui lo ta es difisil, car nos no ave un parola clar per "publishing house" — "publisher" es listada su nos parola "editor", ma la edita no es la mesma como la "publici". Simon **me sujeste "casa de publici". me sujeste "revisor" per engles "editor" (de libros e otra cosas scriveda). jorj **Bon ideas. Un "editor" es mera cualce person ci edita alga cosa. "Revisor" es un posto definida. Simon Re la Gera de Galia Me ia tradui la comensa de la libro Re la Gera de Galia. Me ia ave problemes con alga nomes propre. Asi me lasa me sujestas: * Belgae - Me ia vide cual "Belgian" ia es traduida como "belje" en la disionario ma, per ce lo distingui germanica e deutx, esce on debe distingui ance entre "Belgae" e "Belgian"? * Aquitani - Acitanes? Aquitanes? * Aquitania - Acitania? Aquitania? * Marne - Marne (es), Marne (fr), Marne (en) * Serne - Sena (es) , Seine (fr), Seine (en) * Helvetii - Helvètes (fr), helvecios (es), Helvetii (en) * Garonne - Garonne (fr), Garona (es), Garonne (en), Garumna or Garunna (la) * Sequani - Séquanais ou Séquanes (fr), Secuanos (es), Sequani (en) Me proposas es: Acitania, acitanes (como Ositania, ositanes), Marne, Sena o Seine, Helvesia (like Sisilia), secuanes e Garona, Garonna o Garonne. Chabi (talk) 20:37, April 13, 2016 (UTC) * Patrician (ancient Rome) - patrician ** Me sujesta "aristocrata". Simon * Curia - curia ** Si, como un terma tecnical per discute la istoria de Roma. On pote dise ance "asembla". Simon * Curiate Assembly (comitia curiata) ** "Asembla de curias". Simon * Plebeian - plebeian ** "de la popla comun" es ja en la disionario. Simon * Hoplite - hoplita **"Oplita", sin H, me pensa. Simon However How it is said "however" in elefen? I don;t understand what the dictionary says. It appears "an" and "an tal". Besides, is it necessary to put a comma after it just like in English? For instance: * However, there was no important political change. How would it be in elefen? * "An tal, on ia ave no cambia political major." The dictionary shows "an" because "an" is the main word of the entry that contains "an tal"; it doesn't mean that "an" itself means "an tal". "An" means "even", as in "even a blind squirrel finds a nut once in a while" (an un scural sieca trova un noza de tempo a tempo"); "an tal" literally means "even so, even in such a situation", and is the standard way of saying "however". You don't have to put a comma after it, but I think it's much clearer if you do so in any sentence that starts with an adverb or adverbial phrase like "an tal", "sin pausa", "su la mar", "fortunosa". Simon * Turning point ** Me sujesta "momento desidente" (o "punto desidente"). Simon Thanks for your help. Chabi (talk) 12:01, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Re la article "Roma antica" Me crede ce ia fini traduinte la article re Roma antica. An tal, lo ave alga parolas en negra perce me ne sabe como tradui los. * located upstream of Rome on a ford of the Tiber *upstream - contracorente, a monte, a alta *downstream - concorente, a vale, a basa **"A monte de" e "a vale de" es multe bon. En loca de "con(tra)corente" me sujesta "con(tra) corente de". Ance posible es "plu alta longo la rio ca". Simon *"locada a un rio basa de la Tiber a alta de Roma." *ma me sujeste ce nos ajunta "vado" per "rio basa" (ford), e "vadi" como la verbo (pd "usa la vado"). "rio basa" es tro confusante. donce: "locada a un vado de la Tiber a alta de Roma" **Me acorda. Simon * hellinisation - elini? **elinici? jorj **Si, lo es plu clar ca "elini". Simon * Triumvirate - esce on pote crea "un terma tecnical per discute la istoria de Roma", como con curia?. *triumvirate - triumvirato (pd, no tradui lo). trerenores como un tradui??? *"Truple" ta es un tradui bela, ma "triumvirato" es bon per representa la nom vera. Simon * Carrhes - site en Turcia, oji nomida Harran. Me ia tradui alga nomis propre seguente la modeles en italian e espaniol, car me crede ce esta linguas es plu sirca elefen ca otras. La nom de leges me ia lasa en latina. *Carrhae > Carre (seguente la regulas per transcrive nomes propre en latina, a Transcrive_de_latina. (simple: ae, oe > e; ph, th, ch, rh > p, t, c, r; i, u consonantal > j, v jorj (si vos vide alga testo en franses, pf dise me per tradui lo). Chabi (talk) 10:24, April 30, 2016 (UTC) *multe grasias * Andalusian - andalusian, de Andalusia * Mycenaean - micenan, de Micene * Lelantine - lelantan, de la plano (e rio) Lelanto * United States Army Air Forces - Fortes de Aira de la Armada de la Statos Unida * Huguenot - Hugenotas? **Difisil per deside. Nos linguas de fonte ave "hugonot", "hugonote", "huguenot", "ugonotto", "huguenote". Car los ia es franses, probable "hugenot(es)" gania. Simon 12:37, May 5, 2016 (UTC) **me acorda: hugenot. jorj * United States Army Air Corps - Corpos de Aira de la Armada de la Statos Unida? * Si, ma singular ("Corpo de …") Simon Jeografia Me no trova esta parolas en la disionario: * Biogeography - biojeografia * Geomorphology - jeomorfolojia Chabi (talk) 18:44, May 9, 2016 (UTC) **Serta. Simon * Islamise - islami, muslimi? Chabi (talk) 21:32, May 9, 2016 (UTC) **"Muslimi", car lo sinifia "(causa) deveni muslim", e no "(causa) deveni islam" e no "usa (islam) como un util". Simon Frisland Me ia vide ce nos ave du articles Fryslân e Frisland. Cual es la plu bon? Chabi (talk) 16:59, July 27, 2016 (UTC) *La linguaje en ambos es coreta. "Frisland" es en la disionaro con acel forma, donce me sujesta reteni acel paje. Simon Geats Como on pote tradui esta a elefen? [[User:Chabi|Chabi] (talk) 17:27, July 29, 2016 (UTC) *En espaniol, on nomi los la "gautas", de "gautaz" en un lingua vea germanica. Acel ta conveni. En alga linguas romanica, on nomi los la "gotos de Scandinavia". Simon Parolas * Demiurge - demiurgo (de elinica Δημιουργός) * Ionian - ionian * Athenian - atinan * hegemony - ejemonia? * Spartan - spartan **Tota de estas pare bon a me. "Ejemonia" es cisa nonesesada: on pote dise "domina", "controla", "gida". Simon **e a me. me sujeste "hejemonia", reteninte la "h", como un parola tecnical per istoristes e otras. jorj * Pre-Socratic - presocratica **"-ica" no es coreta. "Socratic" = pertinente a Socrate = "socratal", donce probable on debe dise "presocratal". Ma lo es un caso interesante, de un spesie cual me no ia vide a ante! Simon **posible "presocratan", seguente la esemplos de "victorian" e "elizabetan". o, cisa plu bon, "presocratiste"? jorj **Me gusta ambos. Cisa on pote refere a la filosofistes presocratan como "la presocratistes", ma per la ajetivo fundal cual sinifia "ante la tempo de Socrate", "presocratan" es serta plu bon. Simon * Lazio/Latium - **per la rejion antica: latium. jorj So we call Latium both the geographical and the administrative region? Chabi (talk) 11:44, August 4, 2016 (UTC) *No, la rejion moderna (administrative) es Lazio. La rejion antica es Latium. Simon *Me ia ajunta "demiurgo", "ionian", e "hejemonia". Esce "Atina" e "Sparta" (e donce "atinan" e "spartan") merita un loca en la disionario? Simon **permete ce me pensa plu de la problem de sites en la disionario. me tende pensa ce sites no difere de otra locas (paises, mares, etc) en esta caso. ma la eleje de sites per inclui e los per no inclui es problemosa. no disturba me: me vade pensa! jorj *Annexation - **"Saisi", "prende", "ajunta", "propri", … Simon **me opina ce "propri" catura la sinifia la plu bon (como "appropriate"). ma "ajunta" es ance bon. jorj * Kingdom of Aksum - Rena de Axum **Me pensa ce lo debe es "Rena de Acsum", car "x" no ave la pronunsia nesesada. Nos ave presedentes (ma no multe) per "cs" en "bancsia", "fucsia", e "Cazacstan". Simon **lo es difisil, la deside de la spele de un nom propre. jorj * chartered cities ** "sites constitual"? * oromo - oromo (a people and its language) ** Serta. Simon * Tigrinya - tigrina ** Si. Simon * Ge'ez script - alfabeta geez? (from Ge'ez language, pronounced /Gɨʕɨz/) ** O "gehez", per reteni en alga modo la consonante farinjal. O cisa an "gez", seguente franses (guèze). Simon * denazification ** desnazi (verbo e nom) Simon I've realised that in the article about Ethiopia, the languages as written with -gn- (amarigna, oromigna, tigrigna, somaligna, guaragigna, sidamigna, hadiyigna); however, in the dictionary, Amharic appears a "amarina", shall we write then oromina and tigrina? Chabi (talk) 08:27, August 5, 2016 (UTC) *Si. Si tu trova un difere entre la disionario e la pajes, la disionario es coreta – car nos ia labora sur lo. La -gn- en acel nomes representa simple la sona ɲ; la letera G es un spele franses. Simon Cual es plu bona - oromo o oromina (per la popla e la lingua) Chabi (talk) 09:27, August 5, 2016 (UTC) *"Oromo", car lo es plu prosima a la forma en la lingua mesma. Simon * Mercia - * Northumbria - * Wessex, Essex, Sussex - ** Estas resta noncambiada. Simon Como on pote tradui "studies" en parolas como "English Studies" o "Translation Studies"? Esce on ajunta "-lojia" pe englelojia? Esce on tradui ance "studies" pe Studias Engles? * Per "English studies", otra linguas tende dise o "filolojia engles" o "anglistica". Probable la prima es plu bon en elefen. Per "translation studies", me sujesta "siensa de tradui". Simon * Warlords - seniores de gera? **xef de gera? comandor militar? xef militar? jorj * In charge - a carga? **encargada jorj * Christianisation **cristiani jorj * Paganism **paganisme jorj * Me ia es ajuntante esata la mesma respondes a esata la mesma tempo! Simon * firths of Clyde to the Forth ** "Firth" es "estuario". Simon * Britons * Batavians * Picts Why "hegemony" is translated with "h" (hejemonia" and words like istoria and ipotese don't use it? I would rather leave it as ejemonia or put the h in the other words. Chabi (talk) 17:56, August 9, 2016 (UTC) *normal, nos reteni la "h" si la nom es forte tecnical. ma me acorda con tu en esta caso, e va cambia lo en la disionario. grasias! jorj *"Ejemonia" sin H ia es la forma cual me ia sujesta orijinal. Jorj ia sujesta reteni la H, ma me acorda ce la H no conveni. "Ejemonia" es un parola plu oscur ca tecnical, vera. Simon * Romanesco - romanesco ** romanica (ajetivo) jorj * Good Friday ** venerdi santa Simon * The Troubles ** Gera de Er Norde Simon **me sujeste "la combate en er norde" (la linguas romanica usa "disputa", ma esta pare tro debil a me). un otra posible (con atenta a la nom en eres e engles) es "la turbas en er norde". franca, me gusta lo. jorj **Me gusta ance "la turbas en er norde." braien * Phytochemistry/ plant chemistry - biolojia plantal/biolojia de plantas **fitocimica jorj * Enzymology - Enzimolojia **bon jorj * Immunology - Imunolojia **bon jorj * Key components - ** composantes major Simon * Mariolojia **bon jorj * Scholasticism **scolastica jorj * Thomism **tomisme jorj * Patristics **patristica jorj * Patrology (according to Esperanto Wikipedia, they are different) **patrolojia (vide la article en la vicipedia franses "patristique et patrologie") jorj }} Vocabulo * Migration Period * Anglo-Saxon Chronicle - Nara o Arcivo cual vos prefere? * This might be a stupid questions after the time that I've been writing here but I would like to be sure about this matter. I am not sure if I have to capitalise languages, religions and demonyms such as Roman, Cristianisme or Cervantes ia es un scrivor Espaniol/espaniol. Also in cases such as Middle Ages (eda medieval/Eda Medieval) or in compound nouns (Impero Roman/Impero roman/impero Roman). * Armorican peninsula * Wergild Chabi (talk) 07:42, August 18, 2016 (UTC)